


The Order of the Black Rose

by Lunatheamasingwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Childhood Trauma, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trust Issues, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatheamasingwitch/pseuds/Lunatheamasingwitch
Summary: *this is my first work*A day in a life of a king.Isaac has seen a lot for a king his age, even though he is young he is still better then the ones that came before him.Although he is a great ruler, he needs to learn how to trust and how to overcome his issues.*English is not my first language*
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction to my story of a monarch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work. I wanted to give writing a go for a long time now and I finally got some courage to do it. My friends managed to make me post it, so here :)  
> I hope you like my OCs as much as I do.  
> If you see any mistakes or any improvement notes, feel free to write them in the comments!  
> I do not know how quick I will update this story or if I ever will, but have fun with reading anyway.  
> I hope some people actually read this. :D

I walked through the fallen city that once was my home. Everything was destroyed only crumbled walls of the once tall buildings stayed. I walked for what seemed to be miles of ash and brick, until my eyes saw the familiar sight of the town square where I was first betrayed, the square where my coronation took place and the place of my future demise. But how can a place I saw yesterday be ruined? How can the city I am currently in be destroyed, and how can I not remember the bombs falling? I continued walking until I made it to the towns notice board, which was partially burning, on it stood the date: 12.09.20?? . The year was hard to read due to the burn marks. I heard a sound of a plane; I already knew what was about to come. Everything went quiet, like the world around me vanished, not even a needle falling to the ground could break the peaceful silence that was upon the lands around me. Until the once peaceful silence that once calmed me turned into the most terrifying loom of all, as I realised what the hush of all sound had meant. I waited for the horrible sound of the bombs falling until they had met their target, but it never arrived. Instead, the images flashed before my eyes of the city I once had known fully engulfed in ash and flame.  
I woke up in cold sweat, I looked around the room when my eyes stopped to look at the many clocks I have on walls, the time was 4:23:45, which was rather good for me as I am used to waking up every night at least at 2 am. Every time I have one of my dreams, I cannot fall asleep anymore, so I am used to having only a few hours of sleep every night. I could hear the birds from my garden start waking up and singing their morning tunes. I stood up from my comfortable duvet and went to the desk that was in front of my giant windows. I sat down and took one of my “dream diaries” and started to write what I saw. Ever since I was incredibly young, I had to write dream journals. My mother said it was especially important that I learned what the difference was between the dreams that predicted the future and the dreams that any normal kid would have. After years of practise the only dreams that I have left are those of the truly horrifying future. Anyone would wish to have my ability to see the future, so they can have the best possible outcome of their life, but to me it is a curse being able to see the future, knowledge is a curse.   
When I was done writing I let the ink dry and went to my walk-in closet, in it stood many mannequins with outfits already prepared. This made life easier for me as each outfit meant something, so it was easier to choose clothes every day. Today was not a particularly important day, only a few meetings with the Order, so I picked my regular outfit which was made up of a white shirt, a dark grey vest and suit pants which matched in colour. I throw on some black leather shoes and some jewellery. I went to my luxurious bathroom which connected to my room and brushed my hair and teeth. The first agenda of the day was breakfast at 6:30:00 but that was exactly 2:32:12 away. People say I may be a tad bit obsessed with time, but I brush them off, I mean what was wrong with not appreciating tardiness, being tardy is bad manners and we all know bad manners make for bad guests. I decided to go to my indoor gardens, as I did not want to be too early to breakfast. I walked through the long halls of my home, which I knew for what seemed for an eternity. The house, I inherited when my mother finally passed, was around 100 years old. I did not mind it though, I enjoyed it. After five minutes of slow walking, I made it to the gardens of my home. The botanical gardens were full of multiple species of flora, from many different types of hydrangeas and hibiscuses to nearly all versions of roses and bushes. My personal favourite was the black rose, it was my late fathers as well, we even named the Order after it, The Order of The Black Rose. I sat at the fountain, which stood in the middle, and started listening to the world around me. The birds which were in the indoor garden were especially good at singing, that is why I put them there in fact, so I could come there, and be away from the wars and world dominations and just listen. It was a rare chance that I got to sit there as I am busy with travelling and planning most of the time. I mean who could blame me, world domination is not an easy task. I sat there for what seemed like merely a few seconds until I heard a voice inside my head say to check the time. Of course, he would remind me to check it he was more obsessed with being on time then I was. I obliged and took my pocket watch out, the pocket watch was more complicated than any regular one, it had a place for anything from a compass to an astrology chart, but those things did not interest me right now, I looked at the time it said it was already 5:54:18, I guess it had not been a few seconds as I thought it had been. I stood up and stretched until I finally started to tread towards the formal dining room. The dining hall was a big room with a long table in the middle, the table seemed to have space for more than 12 individuals. I made eye contact with the big clock which stood on the wall opposite the one I stood at; the time read 5:56:24. I still had about 34 minutes until breakfast. I sat down at my spot on the table, which was the first chair in the front, as I was the king.  
I sat and not long after the second person to come to breakfast arrived. It was my left-hand Teddy; he was always the second to arrive as he did not want me to be disappointed in him. He was a decent looking man with his most noticeable feature being his hair which he changed the colour of nearly every day, he had the personality of a golden retriever. “Good morning Isaac, did you sleep well?” Teddy asked. “The same answer I give you every time you ask me, which is no, no I did not” I answered, “oh well. What did you see this time?” he asked rather cautiously. I contemplated on telling him about the horror I saw just merely a few hours ago, but in the end, I decided to spare him.” Nothing important.” I finally stated. He sat in his seat which was on my left side, we sat in silence. Until what seemed to be long and dreadful hours Teddy finally spoke “So, what is the plan for today? Got any knew agendas for us?”, I looked at him and answered” no, just the normal schedule. You guys should be heading back to your positions today anyway.”. He looked at me and just nodded a little, he seemed a bit sad. “Hello, you beautiful lot. What’s up?” the voice of Christopher emerged from the now fully open door. Christopher was one of the generals on the north front, he was noticeably short and had a lot of energy that did him no good though as he had a huge temper. He was a lot shorter than Teddy and the rest of us to be honest.” Hey Chris, nothin much what about you? “Teddy said happily.” oh nothing as well, I’m excited for tonight’s meeting though, I can’t wait to see the map!” he said energetically as he sat in his spot. By now it was already 6:16:47 so the rest of the Order should be arriving. The next members to arrive were the Syrens, the four of them greeted us and sat in their spots. The shortest of the four, their leader, sat in the chair right to mine as she was my right hand. She had lavender coloured short hair and most people would call her cute. “Ello Isaac, how have you been today?” she asked with kindness in her voice. I thought for a second before giving her a short answer of “good”. I did not focus on the newfound energy of the conversation on the dining table, I only focused on the time and worrying if the rest of the Order would be late as it was 6:26:34 now. The next to arrive were Phillip and Oliver. The two walked to their spots and sat down. The pair looked alike, and some would even confuse them for twins, they both had jet black hair and were nearly the same hight, with Oliver being a few inches taller, but that was not their most noticeable difference, it being that Phillip had emerald green eyes and Oliver had aquamarine blue ones. They talked with the others while they waited for their breakfast. The last few to arrive were Thomas, Matthew and Leo, just mere seconds from being late. Matthew was the tallest of any of them, even than me. Leo’s most striking feature was hyperpigmentation of skin, while Thomas only had his mullet going for him. As they sat down the servants began to bring the breakfast.  
The meal ended at 7:00:00, but everyone except me left before that, they went on with their day until they would have to come to the meeting at 14:30:00 PM, but that was hours away. I walked to my laboratory which stood next to my sleeping quarters. I thought since I had the time, I would spend it on my hobby, which was my research on NyX27. The only poison I could not find the antidote to, and the only one I was not immune to. After hours of failed experiments, I finally decided to take a short and deserved break. I washed my hands and walked outside; the small breeze hit my face. I started to tread towards my horse stables which I used to adore as a kid, I could not wait to see my raven-coloured stallion. I used to go riding a lot when I was younger, feeling the soft breeze in your hair and the sense of freedom in your bones. Now all the horses were used for was the war.  
I made it to the entrance of the stables and headed towards the stall with the plate, which read “Katran”, above it. I took him out of the stall and strapped a saddle on his back. He already knew our route as I always took him to the same spot. There was a cliff which looked over to the nearest village, that I used to visit in the past. I tied Katran to the only tree that stood proudly on the highest point. The tree was incredibly old and had a lot of carvings and dents in it, even after all that, the tree still managed to stay on the cliff. Most of the carvings were meaningless, just some gang signs or pop culture signs the teens in the area carved. I sat down in between the long and thick roots of the tree that were bursting out of the ground. I forgot how it felt to have free time, I felt as though I am wasting it at the moment, I was doing nothing useful. The voice in my head said I deserved it, that I needed some free time occasionally. He was right, god I hated it when he was right. To most people this tree did not mean anything, just a tree growing old in the breeze, but to me, it was where I met the person who ruined my life, the person who broke my heart and the person who betrayed me first. I looked to my left and obviously on the very same roots and on the very same spot the carving still stayed. It was a constant reminder of the past, which I would love to forget. People say you learn from your past, although this is true, the things I learned from mine are no good for any regular human being. I learned how to manipulate, how to hate and most importantly how to kill. But as people say, that was all in the past, what we should focus on is the present, I personally focused on the future, as that is what I was taught. The person who ruined my mental health even more was still alive and still out there, roaming free. The betrayer even started a group of traitors to my nation, a group of blood thirsty conspirators who want me dethroned. They think it is for the best to have me dead, they just look at the negatives of having a king, they opted to ignore all good things I have done to my nation, so I decided to ignore them for now, I have more important things to be doing and their impact is miniscule in comparison to my following. I laid in the shade of the tree for a little bit longer, until my return to the castle, that I knew as my home, was inevitable. I stood up and untied Katran and headed back, after all, the meeting was about to start soon.  
The meeting quarters were one of the biggest rooms in the castle, they had to house more than 12 individuals and at the same time the huge map of the world on the walls. The room was decorated with my house emblem and the Orders symbol, it had a round table in the middle which had a large map on it. I walked into the room further and sat in my throne-like chair, which was the main focus of the room, aside from the huge table of course. I looked at the map and noticed that it was quite outdated, I have not been here in a while. I took one of the ink bottles and inserted a needle that lay on the side into it, the ink started to flow inside immediately. I took the now full injection needle and poked it into one of the parts that was not coloured with black ink. The ink started to flow through the paper like it were veins in ones body, it flowed all the way through until it hit the borders of the country that was now in my possession. This was a fairly nice way of showing just how far we have come; we only had a few countries left. The door swung open and all of the Order entered and in silence sat down, they waited for my word and an order. I decided to start the meeting with reports. The first to stand were the generals of the Norden quarter. Christopher and Leo. As per usual nothing really important, but Christopher was pretty proud that he managed to colonise all of north Europe in the end. Leo had nothing to add on the north American quarter, so we continued with the rest. The next to rise were the generals of the Equator. Luna, Matthew and Beatrice. They also had nothing to add, just like the Eastern quarter that came after them. I thanked them and continued with the rest of the meeting. It ended as fast as it came, so I bid them a farewell and they left, back to their positions in the farthest corners of the planet we call earth.  
I looked at the clock, it read 19:06:47, even with a worthless meeting like this one time still passed by rapidly. I decided to go visit the rest of my pets as I will not be able to see them in a while. I headed towards their room in a slow pace.


	2. The messed up heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look inside the history of Isaacs heritage. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy sorry for the not so long chapter. I've been busy with school and such!  
> :DD

I walked through the never-ending corridors until I pass by a door that was long forgotten. It had a lock with my family emblem on it. I walked towards the mysterious door cautiously, when I was merely a few inches in front of it, I remembered what the contents of this once forgotten room was. In this room, that I forgot I even locked many years ago, was my mother’s small sleeping quarters. I was never fond of my mother; she was the only reason I am where I am today. I took some keys out of my pocket, and started trying each one, until I have found the one that fit perfectly into the black metal padlock. I began to slowly turn the key until I heard a small clicking sound. I contemplated for a second if I even should enter her room, as I knew many memories will come hitting me like a train wreck as soon as I open this door. My mother was never good to me, always punishing me for the smallest of my mistakes. I know she had good intentions, but her views were always a bit off. I slowly started to turn the handle of the dusty door, the door opened and there before me was her room. The once empty sleeping quarters were not as dirty as I thought they might be, it was so quiet in there. I took one step inside and then another, now I stood fully in her room. She never kept much in her room, but the giant bed with the giant puffy silk canopy stayed in the same spot where she took her last breath. The most prominent thing in her room however was not the giant bed, but the tall family tree mural that stood opposite it. Our family name was the most important thing to my mother, I could only imagine the look in her eyes as I opened mine for the first time. The person who started this godforsaken family was none other than my awful great-great grandfather, his most recognizable feature was his heterochromia in the left eye, the same as me. My mother was ecstatic ,that she of all of our family members, had given birth to the child that had the same genes as our “founder”. Ever since I opened my eyes I was my mother’s favourite, even though I was the youngest of my siblings. I feel like ever since I was born my family fortune was already given to me. I walked closer to the wall, the mural was fairly big and fairly old, the bottom branches of the tree seemed more colourful that the top. As soon as my eyes laid upon his, I froze.

My great-great grandfather was not a good man, despite what my mother always told me. I was told to follow in his footsteps, and in some way I did. When he was still alive he was feared and loved by many, he had a following of people all around Europe with the goal of having him rule over humans. He did not succeed. That is why it was very important to my mother that she raised a tyrant who will not only follow in his footsteps but also succeed. She must be immensely proud in hell right now. I looked around the room once more, everything was still in its place, even the glass that was once her end still stood on the nightstand next to her bed. I turned towards the door and walked out in a quick pace. I closed the door behind me and locked it with the same lock once more.

Just thinking about her makes me feel dizzy. 

I walked to the room I was supposed to go to in the first place. I did not have many pets, but most people would call them peculiar. I had two snakes, a ghost-morphed corn snake named Tuberculous ,or the White plague, and a black variable bush viper named the Bubonic plague, or the black death. I also had a few species of spiders my favourite being the Orchard Orbweaver I named Cholera. Oh and of course my pet albino tiger I got for my birthday from Luna. She named it Moon-pie, so I was not bothered to change it. I spent a few hours just cleaning their habitats and feeding them. Usually that would be someone else’s job, but I decided to do it myself today.  
It was getting dark outside by the time I approached my room, which meant that my least favourite time of the day is also coming closer. Sleeping was always something I hated, I mean can you imagine seeing death and destruction every time you close your eyes. But not sleeping makes my brain weaker, which is not good for anyone. I entered my room and went to my bathroom to take a bath. A warm bath always calms me. After I was finished I changed into pyjamas and went to my desk. I read letters that had arrived that day, I answered a few as well. It looked as though my plans were going very well, but I knew what was coming soon. I cleaned my desk of the clutter I had just saved and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the top, sorry for the short chapter. I hope more will be coming soon, but we will see.   
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked this story so far!  
> Like I said in the beginning, I don't know how much I will do updates.  
> Feel free to comment anything, I would love to hear from people who actually read my story  
> (even if its just hate). :)  
> oh and don't worry this was not the end I just didn't finish writing yet (writing takes a lot of time)


End file.
